


Dream a Little Dream

by shoutos_soba (orphan_account)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shoutos_soba
Summary: Thrown into the box with nothing but the faint memory of a song and her name, Alice finds herself imprisoned in a foreign place called The Glade. No one knows how or why they are there but she is determined to find out.It's her top priority.That was until she grew fond of a certain blonde boy with a funny accent.
Relationships: Newt/Original Female Character
Kudos: 9





	Dream a Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Welcome to my first AO3 fanfiction. 
> 
> If you have any questions or queries then don't hesitate to shout at me.
> 
> If you see any typos or grammar mistakes then I am very sorry! Life is hectic and I'm surprised I have time in the first place to write. XD
> 
> A little warning before you read;
> 
> SLOW UPDATES AHEAD!!!!! 
> 
> I'm sorry about that one. I have so many WIPs in my drafts (both here and on Wattpad) that I kinda just abandon things then come back to them later after forgetting that they exist. My mind is a dangerous and unpredictable place, my friend. 
> 
> ANYWAYYYYYY! I hope you enjoy this and if so, don't forget to comment and leave kudos as it's validation and I crave it because I'm iNsEcUrE! 
> 
> :)

Darkness. That was all that surrounded the half unconscious girl sprawled across the floor. Well, it was more of a metal grate than a solid surface. All sorts of boxes and bags surrounded her full of seeds, animals, tools...You name it and it was probably there. Her breathing grew more unsteady as she pushed herself up on to all fours coughing and spluttering to get what seemed to be some sort of liquid out her mouth. The floor dug in to her palms due to her weight as she placed one either side of her head and she winced at the feeling.  
Slowly, but surely, the girl raised her upper half of the rough surface beneath her body. From what she could tell, the box was moving at a fast pace upwards. The air rushing past her ears confirmed that and it almost drowned out the screeching of metal upon metal drilling its way in to her skull. The air smelt like a mix of stale bread, farm and sweat from her own tense body. Her head was pounding and racing at a million miles an hour and she could just make out the individual holes in the ceiling that were showing something getting closer and closer by each second through the almost complete darkness. The girl felt panic swell inside her throat, suffocating her. Deciding that she wasn’t much use facing the floor, she shifted so that she was sitting but while leaning back, her hands slipped from under her and her head made rough contact with the floor. “Shit.” She mumbled under her breath, “that’s not going to help my headache.” Her voice sounded alien to her. Croaky and dry. That wasn’t her voice, surely. As she sat there, baffled beyond belief, her mind raced through other things. Like her name...what was it again. Somber big beginning with an ‘e’ or was it- not its an ‘a’ “Alex? Not that’s not it!” She said to herself in a questioning tone. “Al, Al, Al” she kept on repeating the syllable over and over like someone sort of mantra. She knew that her name started with those two letters. The the cogs in her brain finally clicked in to place, revealing a piece of her identity. “Alice!” 

The lift came to a harsh stop and the girl wove her fingers through the gaps in the base of the lift to stop herself from flying up in to the air and slamming back down. Faint voices along with the odd siren sound Filled the air above her. Light was seeping through a long crack in the the two thin, metal doors above her. They were opened and light started to swarm the cramped space, burning Alice’s eyes. Suddenly, multiple faces of boys of all ages, sizes and ethnicities popped in to her view.

One Asian boy with spiky hair and muscular arms jumped down to her level, feeling the floor shudder as he did so. The rest of the boys just stood there in bewilderment as they eyes the girl. She was sporting a khaki green tank top with a pair beige hiking trousers that were a tight fit, the brown boots on her feet seemed worn out and scuffed but still wearable and sturdy to walk around in. “It’s...it’s a girl!” The Asian said in confusion. He studied her for a little longer and looked back up at the other boys for an answer to why a female was in their glade. “Of course it’s a girl, you shank! We do have eyes y’know” One said. “What’s she doing in our glade though? Have the creators gone mad?” Another questioned. While this all was happening, the Alice was trying her hardest to work out what they all were saying. New words were being spat out everywhere; shank, glade, creators. None of it made sense to Alice. The Asian held his hand out to her and offered her a small flash of a smile. The Greenie gladly excepted and took his hand. He pulled her up with such force that she almost slammed her side in to one of the four walls beside her. A tough rope was lowered down to them and the boy climbed up first, showing her the best way of getting up. She mimicked his movements and used what little strength she had left to haul herself out the small box, hands aching and burning from gripping it till her knuckles went whiter that paper.

Alice raised to her feet and took in her surroundings. Four gigantic walls littered with thick patches of ivy encompassed her and the rest of the boys. Each wall has a large gaping opening in the center if them. Trees were scattered around the edges of the place and three poorly built buildings were place around, one with livestock grazing in pens. The whole place looked like a large grassland and it smelt like a farm. The sour smell of manure, dirt and sweat wafted towards her and churned up in her nostrils, making her want to gag. The rest of the boys just stood and watched her except for one taller, dark skinned boy who looked considerably older than the rest. “The name’s Alby, Greenbean. And you are?” Alice couldn’t look his way due to how utterly flabbergasted she was. Who were these strange people? Why was she the only girl? What the hell does ‘Greenbean’ mean? It took her a while to register that he was actually talking to her. “Alice.” She uttered while slipping past the boy and through the small gaggle of boys, brows furrowed in confusion.

Cautiously, the newbie made her way over to the nearest opening in the tall, concrete walls. It look pled like a passage that spilt of un to a sort of T shape. The walls reaches as far as she could see and stretched far in to the sky. “That’s odd...no sun.” She mumbled to herself in an inaudible tone as her eyes followed the face of the grey wall upward to the blue sky above “Or clouds.” Getting the feeling that it wasn’t the place to go venturing into on her first day, she slowly turned back around, glancing back to the group of boys who were now gathering the supplies from the metal cage she arrived in. “I see you’ve discovered the big mystery of the glade then.” A voice said from behind her as she turned back towards the unknown. It seemed to have an odd accent attached to it. Yet again, she turned back round, she noticed an ever so slight limp to his step. It was almost missable to people who don’t pay a lot of attention to others. She was met by two dark brown eyes and a mop of messy blonde hair. The boys jaw seemed to be on edge as she gulped down her nerves from before.  
“What’s out there?” For some reason her gut told her not to ask but her big mouth got the better of her and took over, words messily spilling out from her lips. “You don’t want to know, Greenie.” His voice suddenly took a lower, more concerning tone as if trying to warn Alice to not go snooping. “Welcome to the Glade.” He said finally, before walking off toward the boys who were huddle round the lift, with a sort of purpose in his funny limp.


End file.
